


always this close to you

by fourkitsunetails



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, They're awkward, i love them, mostly just abt shinobu's gay thoughts, shinobu (attempts) to wake yuuta with a kiss the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourkitsunetails/pseuds/fourkitsunetails
Summary: Yuuta fell asleep right next to Shinobu, and Shinobu wondered why Yuuta's lips looked so soft.





	always this close to you

**Author's Note:**

> hullo this fic was inspired by a prompt and that one yuushino rainy day fic that i rly liked! *blows kiss to op* thank you for the delicious food
> 
> also uhm this is actually my first time writing anything so it wont be that great? but i hope you enjoy it ♡

Shinobu's eyes fluttered open after what felt like an eternity, he found himself in an unfamiliar room. He was sitting on a couch and wrapped inside a blanket, accompanied by sounds of static from the TV and the gentle rain drops hitting the ground outside. But those weren't the only things that were accompanying him. Shinobu can see strands of orange hair from his peripheral vision, a definitely familiar face resting on his shoulder. Ah, he totally forgot that Yuuta invited him to come over a few hours ago to wait for the rain to stop. They must've fallen asleep.

  
He looked down and noticed that Yuuta's arms were secured around his abdomen. And that's when it hits him. Were- were they _cuddling_ before?? Shinobu's face grew red from the thought. The realization that they were also sharing a blanket hits him almost afterwards, which made his face grew even redder than before, if that was even possible. He decided to brush his dumb thoughts away.

  
The clock on the wall right next to what Shinobu is assuming a family portrait, was pointing at exactly 7 o'clock. Shinobu thought that he was probably supposed to be going. It was getting late and all, but it would be quite rude to not say a word or even a 'thank you' after Yuuta had been such a wonderful house guest and for going through so much trouble, just to make sure that Shinobu felt warm and cozy. Sometimes Shinobu wondered about why his friend was so nice to him, he smiled at the thought.

  
For now Shinobu has decided to wake Yuuta up, even though he kind of didn't want to.

 

  
Shinobu tried pulling away his body from Yuuta's grip first, it took a few attempts because of how surprisingly tight Yuuta was clinging on to him, and it's totally not because of how Shinobu secretly didn't want him to let go, of course.

  
After he managed to escape Yuuta's grasp, Shinobu gave him a few pats and pokes on his back, and on his cheeks. He did that for a while but Yuuta's body still remained unmoving.

  
"Yuuta-kun~ Yuuta-kun~?"

  
The ninja took a peek at the taller boy's sleeping face. _Cute_. He looked so peaceful that he felt bad about wanting to wake him up.

  
"Of course, I'll just write a note that Yuuta-kun can read after he wakes up!" Shinobu muttered to himself. "It would be very rude of me to wake Yuuta-kun up, I'm sure he's quite tired after all of this."

  
He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from his bag and started writing his note. When he was finally pleased with how his note sounded, he placed it on top of the coffee table that was right in front of the couch.

  
The shorter boy decided that it was about time leave his friend's house, but not before he shifted Yuuta into a more comfortable sleeping position. Shinobu placed a few pillows under Yuuta's head and readjusted the blankets around Yuuta and made sure he was being as gentle and quiet as possible, treating this as some sort of hasty ninja training, but also as to not wake him up. He could've sworn that he saw Yuuta's breath hitched for a second, it made him a bit panicked because he thought that he had woken his friend up, but he was relieved to see that Yuuta was still sound asleep.

  
He took a glance at the sleeping boy's face again, wondering how he managed to still be sound asleep. Shinobu's thinking that perhaps he did an excellent job at being a sneaky ninja. Or perhaps Yuuta's just having a pleasant dream. He was a bit curious now about what his friend is encountering in dreamland.

  
"Yuuta-kun sleeps just like a baby huh, or maybe just like a princess?" Shinobu giggled to himself, still keeping his voice low as to not bother the sleeping red head.

  
Even though it was proven that it was merely impossible to wake Yuuta up, he still made sure to keep his volume low, just in case.

  
_...Like a princess?_

  
Shinobu was suddenly reminded of the story books that his parents got him as a kid. Fairytales didn't interest him as much as ninja stories, of course. But this one book caught his eye, mostly because of the frog prince in the story. Well that and this other story that his mom read to him once.

  
_"The princess' curse was broken, with a kiss from the prince, her one true love."_

  
...He wasn't quite sure why he was reminded of that one specific line. Especially since as kid he thought that story was too boring and there weren't any ninjas in it. But now a billion questions came rushing in and were running around his mind.

  
Maybe Yuuta's in a deep sleep and to wake up he needs to be kissed by someone? Maybe Shinobu could save him by giving him a kiss? What would happen if he kissed Yuuta?

  
All the maybes and what ifs that are running through his mind are going too many miles per second. He knew that he was being irrational, he doesn't live in a fairytale and he knows this. Shinobu's not a _prince_ after all, he's a ninja!

  
Maybe all the hero talk that Taichou won't stop giving them got to him and that gave him the urge to save someone. Or maybe, he was just a gay mess and he wanted to kiss Yuuta really badly. He figured the latter was the most logical reason.

 

  
The purple haired boy looked back at his sleeping friend again, this time he looked way more serene and somehow more alluring.. Has he always made Shinobu feel this way?

The ninja loved the way that he snored softly, the way that some strands of his soft orange hair are covering his freckled face, the way that he manage to look so cool and cute all the time. He loved him, and it was unfair really, making him fall for him like this.

  
Shinobu's gaze fixated on a particular feature of Yuuta's face now. His lips. He couldn't stop thinking about how soft they looked, and how his lips would feel against his.

  
Shinobu's mind is basically screaming at himself right now. The voices in his head felt as loud and heavy as the rain were a few hours ago. He knew that his heart would most certainly fail if he tried to kiss Yuuta, and yet he can't get the stupid thought out of his head, as if it were the only thing that's occupying his mind right now.

  
With the sudden flood of confidence that was overflowing Shinobu out of no where, he kneeled down and slowly leaned his face so that it was facing Yuuta's. He's absolutely sure that he's lost his mind.

  
Their faces were centimeters apart, he can feel his heart beating so fast that it's going to escape from his throat. He can't see how red his face was, but he sure can feel how warm his face is right now. He fluttered his eyelids shut, too nervous to see what's going to happen next.

 

Right before he closed the gap between their lips, he stopped.

  
Face completely flushed and he can't make himself move forward or even back away. He really thought about it this time, as if he wasn't over thinking it before, but he felt like he might regret this. Not that he didn't want to do this, hell he's been wanting this for quite a while now.

  
But he didn't want to act selfishly either, after all.. What if Yuuta didn't want to-

  
"If you won't do it, then I will."

  
Suddenly he felt a pair of soft lips against his own. A delicate hand guiding Shinobu's petite flustered face closer. It wasn't Shinobu that moved this time, it was Yuuta. Which means that Yuuta was awake this whole time. Shinobu can feel his soul leaving his body, from the feeling of utter embarrassment and from the realization that _oh my god he's kissing Yuuta._

 

He didn't dare to open his eyes. He was feeling so many emotions at once at this moment, but they were all mostly good ones. His heart felt so heavy yet so light at the same time, he's in the middle of wanting the floor to swallow him whole and wanting time itself to stop right then and there and let them stay like that for a long time. In conclusion, Shinobu has never felt more distressed and overjoyed in his entire life.

 

The kiss lasted for a couple of blissful seconds, he wished that it would've lasted longer but he also knew that his heart would definitely failed if it lasted for more than that. The soft hand that was cupping his face the entire time slowly withdrawed itself, too bad.

  
He gathered the courage that he had lost a few eventful seconds ago, and slowly opened his eyes again. Shinobu saw striking emerald eyes staring back at his own pair of gold ones, with a smile that graced the familiar face in front of him. Shinobu wanted to say so many things but his thoughts are scrambled and all over the place right now, hence why the only words that are coming out of his mouth are incomprehensible stuttering.

  
"Sorry, Shinobu-kun.. You looked so cute that I just couldn't help it," Yuuta giggled, still sounding kind of drowsy "..I didn't know Shinobu-kun felt that way too."

  
Yuuta's tone was as mischievous as ever and yet, the color of his face was visibly resembling a tomato. Well, it is definitely the same color as Shinobu's face right now. Feeling too flustered he buried his face on to Yuuta's shirt, clutching his small fingers on the hems of Yuuta's blue shirt.

  
"S-s-shinobu-kun?! W-what's wrong.. Your heart didn't actually fail did it?!"

  
"That was really cruel.. Yuuta-kun."

  
"Ah, w-was it something I said?" Yuuta asked with a slight panic in his voice.

  
"Y-you pretended to be asleep!! W-was Yuuta-kun trying to make a fool of myself?" Shinobu whined, still burying his face on to his friend's shirt, too red to look directly into Yuuta's face.

  
Yuuta suddenly burst into a fit of laughter, which caught Shinobu's attention and made the smaller boy look up. Shinobu looked a bit irritated, but it didn't last long as he was caught completely by surprise when Yuuta pulled the purple haired ninja up so that he was laying on top of him. Yuuta then pulled Shinobu into a warm embrace and buried his face into Shinobu's shoulder.

  
"Yuuta-kun?!" not knowing what to do Shinobu slowly placed his hands on the taller boy's nape. "I-i did not mean to call you cruel.. I apologi-"

  
"Shh.. It's not that," Yuuta pulled back and placed his index finger in front of Shinobu's lips. "I'm just.. Really really happy that Shinobu-kun wanted to kiss me."

  
Yuuta gave Shinobu the brightest smile that Shinobu has ever seen, making him feel overwhelmed with love and adoration. Shinobu felt the need to protect that smile forever. Without a second thought, the ninja gave Yuuta's forehead a quick peck. Feeling embarrassed again Shinobu buried his face on to the older boy's shoulder. They stayed like that for a while.

  
"Of course, and I'll do it as many times as Yuuta-kun pleases..!" Yuuta hummed, sounding amused with the boy's muffled declaration, as his face was still buried in the crook of his shoulder.

  
Without a warning, Yuuta placed Shinobu's face in between his hands and beamed mischievously at him. "Good, Cause I want one right now~!"

  
"Yuuta-kun can be rather selfish sometimes, huh?" Shinobu giggled, but does what he's told anyway. He gave Yuuta a gentle but deep kiss, he can feel Yuuta's mouth forming a smile against his lips. He was worried that he might become too addicted to this feeling, but honestly he didn't care anymore. The important thing is that he- that they both were happy in eachother's arms, right?

  
He can feel all his anxieties melting away when Yuuta pulled him into a comforting hug. Shinobu wished that they could always stay this close, and he's sure that Yuuta felt the same way too. He let himself sink into the comforting feeling of his boyfriend's warm embrace, he had almost forgotten that he was actually supposed to be going.

 

 

Well, it wouldn't hurt to stay for a few more hours.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading~ please leave a kudos if u support me being trash over my boys ksjdkdj
> 
>  
> 
> dont forget to listen to spicy breeze


End file.
